Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/A teraz pracujesz dla mnie... Rozdział 7
Kord, Pronto i Will wyszli. - Eli co ty planujesz?- zapytała zdziwiona Trix. - Musimy z mu opowiedzieć kim jest i jaki jest. - Ale Eli on się zmienił! To... to już nie jest on.- powiedziała wskazując na Unika. Shane popatrzył na Unika. Chłopak zachowywał się jak zwierze w klatce. Cały czas krążył po celi i się rozglądał. - Nie jestem pewien czy on się do konca zmienił. Ja mam takie przeczucie. No bo jak powiedziałaś mu, że jesteśmy rodziną... Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć Trix popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. - Myślę, że ten gul nie był na tyle silny, żeby go całkowicie zmienić. Ten gul... On zmienił wszystkie wspomnienia Unika na złe. - Dobra możemy spróbować. - Unik posłuchaj nas!- powiedział stanowczo Eli. Chłopak zatrzymał się i popatrzył na nich. Jego oczy nie były już tak czerwone jak na początku. Unik poczuł się dziwnie i odwrócił wzrok. - Unik słuchaj ty nie jesteś zły.- mówił Shane- Jesteś członkiem gangu Shane'a i jesteśmy twoją rodziną. Jesteś moim... przyjacielem. - Nie prawda! Shane zabił mi matkę i ojca. Unik podszedł do krat i przyglądał się reakcji Eli'a. - Przecież wiesz, że to z twoim ojcem to był wypadek. Will nie zabił twojej matki. Nie wiem co się dokładnie stało, ale ona umarła. Unik nagle upadł na podłogę i chwycił się za głowę. Zaczął się zwijać z bólu. - unik? Unik co ci jest?!- krzyczała przerażona Trixie. - Wiem, że trudno ci to sobie przypomnieć, ale my cie potrzebujemy. Blakk strzelił w ciebie gulem i to przez to. Ja wiem że nie jesteś zły. Unik przeraźliwie krzyknął. - Eli co mu jest?- zapytała przestraszona. - Nie mam pojęcia. Zaczynam się o niego bać. Unik nagle przestał się ruszać. Był bardzo cicho. Chyba zemdlał... - Łap za blaster!- krzyknął Eli- I pamiętaj masz go nie uszkodzić. - Jasne! Ogłuszyć, nie uszkodzić. Eli otworzył cele i powoli wszedł. Trixie szła tuż za nim. shane uklęknął obok unika i sprawdził czy żyje. - żyje, ale jest nieprzytomny... Mam tego dość. Berpi wskoczył Eli'owi na ramie i pokazał na nakładkę fuzyjną do blastera Eli'a. - Berp to nic nie da.- zaprotestował Shane. - Posłuchaj go- wtrąciła się Trix. - Berpi ale jakimi śluzakami i w kogo miał bym niby strzelić? Infernus coś zapiszczał w swoim języku i gdzieś popełzał. Po chwili wrócił z Medykiem i Mo (dla wyjaśnienia Mo wrócił razem z Eli'em.) - Burpy to się nie uda! Nie wiemy co może zrobić taka fuzja. Śluzak popatrzył na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. Eli głęboko westchnął i założył nakładkę fuzyjną do blastera. Eli załadował Medyka i Enigmo i wystrzelił ich do góry tak jak mu kazał Burpy. Śluzaki połączyły się w przepiękną fuzje i przeniosły Trixie i Eli'a tam gdzie był wcześniej tylko Eli. - Gdzie... gdzie my jesteśmy?- zapytała przerażona dziewczyna. - Spokojnie- powiedział Eli- Nie do końca wiem gdzie jesteśmy. Jak za pierwszym razem tu byłem to miejsce wyglądało inaczej. Było tu przepięknie, a teraz jest tu przerażająco. - Byłeś tu? Jak to? - Przeniósł mnie tu Mo. - To on potrafi takie rzeczy? - Najwidoczniej tak. To miejsce jest jakieś dziwne... nadnaturalne. Chodź za mną. Eli zaczął iść przed siebie. Trixie rozglądnęła się dookoła i poszła za Eli'em. - Gdzie idziemy? I gdzie są śluzaki? - Śluzaki? A no tak tu mam Mo, Medyka i Berpiego. - A reszta? - zostały w kryjówce... Wytłumaczę ci wszystko później. Eli popatrzył na Trix. Zobaczył że dziewczyna się boi i złapał ją za rękę. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, a teraz chodź bo nie mamy czasu... - Nie mamy czasu? Ale na co? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach